1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing sinkers for attachment to the well known fishing line and, more particularly, to a non-snagging sinker, wherein the sinker is readily separated from the line when snagged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable sinker device for fishermen, whereby the device does not become snagged when the sinker is later retrieved.
Several types of fishing sinkers are used which generally comprise a mass of heavy metal, such as lead, which is attached directly to the fishing line. These sinkers are provided in a variety of shapes, all of which are readily capable of being caught or snagged along the bottom of a body of water, particularly wherein rocky bottom surfaces or other types of obstructions prevail. The sinker may be caught on or between objects such as rocks or vegetation as it is being retrieved--particularly when fishing from a breakwater constructed of rocks. As a fisherman well knows, his chances of snagging and losing a sinker are high at all times, even if the line is cast so that the sinker falls in an area free of obstructions. These conditions result in the loss of expensive fishing equipment, as well as loss of time in trying to disengage the sinker from its captured location.
Examples of different types of sinkers and their structures are disclosed in several United States patents. The patent to Sells (U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,088) relates to a fishing sinker having a fixed weight disposed in an elongated plastic tube, the weight being positioned at the trailing end; and the upper part of the capsule is filled with air to make it buoyant. Thus, the sinker is designed to be maintained in an upright position at all times.
United States Patent to Newell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,398) discloses a releasable sinker having a tubular holder wherein a cylindrical weight is attached. However, when this sinker is caught or snagged, the expensive weight is lost--defeating one of the principal objects of the present invention, which is to prevent the loss of costly metals.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,447 and 3,466,788 which also disclose buoyant chambers to allow the sinkers to remain in a substantially vertical position on the bottom of the body of water. None of the above references discloses or provides a device wherein the entire unit is allowed to be separated from the line by use of a simple plastic bag.